The Life of the Unknown
by aMnoTusingTHisAccOUNT
Summary: The only thing that this young girl wants is advanture in her new life in England. But is that all she's going to get.


Prologue

Sunrays flooded into the bedroom window, where a pair of cream coloured curtains hanged along the railings. A pair of eyes fluttered open and glanced over to the clock, on the bedside table, seven in the morning. A pair of arms stretched and a mouth yawned. An average size body climbed out of bed and dragged itself towards the open door and across the hall to the bathroom. The body walked over to the mirror on the wall, the mirror showed a pale white face with long black straight hair that went past the shoulders and down the back slightly. The eyes were icy blue, which is completely contrasted to the hair. This strange looking person is me.

I left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen downstairs. When I arrived there, it was empty like my life. **Dad must have left early**; the thing with my Dad is that he is an Auror. I gathered what I needed for my breakfast. An Auror goes after Death Eaters and try to catch them. I made my breakfast, put all the unwanted stuff away and sat down at the dining table. Death Eaters are just bad wizards; well that's what my Dad told me.

It's only me and Dad who live here, Mum got killed in a car crash when I was one, you see Mum was a Muggle and Dad is a wizard, so that makes me a half-blooded witch. Mum and Dad met at school, then married after graduation then lucky them they had me, an odd child I turned out to be. I was told that the car crash was quite bad, but also that I was in it as well, but some how I survived. Mum was pronounced dead at the scene, and yet all I got was a scar on my hand. Weird shape as well; it's a star shape scar. I find it really strange how Mum died and I survived. Anyway after that instance, Dad wanted to move. I didn't understand at the time as I was only just one. We moved to the capital of France, Paris. When I was about five I felt really out of place in our town where we lived. When Dad told me to go and play with the other kids on the street I felt left out as I couldn't speak a word of French. When I turned seven that's when the questions started to pour out of my mouth. I wanted to a lot, for example, where Mum was? Why are we living here? And what's for tea? But Dad, he didn't answer a single one, well apart from the tea one of course, he would say he was busy or suddenly he would change the subject. Something was going on in my life and I wanted to know what. Even if I had to work it out all myself.

When we moved, Dad had to give up his job as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, but I was sure that he loved that job. So when we moved to France Dad and me opened up a sweet shop, a Muggle one of course, before I had started school I helped out around the shop, it was quite popular really. When I turned eleven, I began a magical school called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I attended there for four years. In my fourth year, the seventh years went off to another magical school somewhere for a thing called the Triwizard Tournament. At the end of that year before I came home for the summer, I received a letter from Dad saying that he got a message from someone and it said that he has to come back to England as soon as I finished school.

I had finished my last year of Beauxbatons and I was on my way home I was thinking what England might be like, as I could not remember what it was like when I was one. Once I finally arrived home, Dad wanted to go straight away, Dad sent our things by magic to our new home, but we wasn't allowed to go by magic, we had to use Muggle transport. We flew to England, not by broom no, but by this big metal thing which must of weighed a lot with all the people on it and their luggage, this was called an aeroplane which flies from an airport, all without magic. I felt so out of place going on one of these, you had to show something to security called a passport, which allows you in and out of different countries. Dad had his own one so did I, it contains a photo of the owner, and other information, and I thought it was quite bizarre.

When we finally arrived at England at an airport call Gatwick Dad had bought a car. We left Gatwick and started heading to our new home. We drove to a place called Surrey, in Surrey we drove to a place called Little Whinging, and then we drove to a place called Privet Drive, in Privet Drive we looked for a number 2, our new home. The neighbourhood looked very boring, and that was from looking at in from the car, but what will it be like living here? I do not think any of the neighbours know that we are new. But I liked it like that, I don't really like to be centre of attention, in fact I hate it, all the people staring at you like an a thing they've never seen before, like, **err what do Muggles call a thing from out of space, oh an alien**, like an alien.

After a few days of settling in we had a visitor, not a Muggle but from a wizard. He was a tall classic wizard with long silver hair; it was longer than I have ever seen, with a matching sliver bead that he could tuck into his belt. With this sliver he had a pair of twinkling blue eyes, a long (very long) crocked nose which held up his half moon glasses, he also had long fingers. This stranger was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, yes, I could remember his full name, and I can remember things very easily. I was not properly introduced to him as Dad shooed me upstairs so they could talk privately. So I just sat in my bedroom and watching my barn owl Alex sleeping, I should let him out soon, I got bored watching him so I started to draw, I mostly draw cartoon vampires, or when I'm on my own I play my guitar and write songs.

After about an hour I had finished my drawing, my name was being called by Dad from downstairs, so I went down and saw Dad looking partly happy and partly sad, I was confused, Dumbledore was still there just smiling at me I smiled back so it wouldn't be rude. Dad said to me that Dumbledore had something important to say to me. Therefore, we all went into the living room and sat down, then Dumbledore started talking about something I would not thought of hearing in England. I would be going to a magic school here, instead of going to a Muggle one and having Dad teaching me magic at home. The school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Dumbledore is the headmaster, so now whenever I am talking to him I would need to call him Professor Dumbledore. He gave me a list of all the things I would need to get. After a few moments, Dumbledore left.

I headed upstairs to my bedroom to place my list on my desk then Dad called me. Dad was sitting in the living room; he said he wanted to talk to me about Hogwarts and what it's like. He talked about the four founders, the ghosts, everything he could think of about it. Dad said that there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Dad explained that to be sorted into a certain house, the Sorting Hat would be placed on your head and decides where you should go, what house suits your personality, Hufflepuff is for people who are hard workers, loyal, tolerance, and fair play. Gryffindor house requires you value courage, daring, nerve and chivalry above all else. Ravenclaw you need to be intelligent, creative, wit, and have wisdom. The Slytherin houses isn't really the most positive house to be in, Dad said, he said that most Death Eaters were in that house when they were at school, in Slytherin you would be ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage, which doesn't involve me thankfully. Dad said that is where he and Mum met as well, but he did not go into too much detail about Mum as I still miss her terribly. He also said that he went there and met his best friends, but have lost contact with all of them.

In Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry five Gryffindors always walked around with each other and hanging around with one another. You could never separate these best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Andrew Robinson. They were always on adventures and up to mischief. They even had their own nicknames that they called each other, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Mooney, Peter was Wormtail and Andrew was Wings. However, Remus' nickname was on purpose, as he was a werewolf. So that Remus was not own, the others became illegal Animagus. They all trained in secret to help a friend, James became a stag, Sirius became a black dog, Peter was a rat and Andrew was an eagle.

An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal at will. This ability is not innate. Each Animagus has a specific animal form, and cannot transform into any other animal. The witch or wizard cannot choose the animal; it is uniquely suited to that individual's personality. The four friends who were Animagus had different personalities, Prongs was a good and loyal friend, Padfoot was popular and humorous, and Wormtail was small and scared. Finally, Wings was wild and fearless. Once every month there was a new moon, this was Mooney's worst time of month; this is when he becomes a werewolf for a night. The five of them use to go to the Shrecky Shack, near Hogwarts, it was known as the most haunted house in Britain. They went there so they could watch out for each other when Mooney transformed. When he transformed so did the others in their animal form. They did this to protect each other from Mooney, as he cannot control himself when he is in werewolf mode.

When you become an Animagus, you have to register at the Ministry of Magic, however Dad and his friends, apart from Remus, did not register, if the Ministry of Magic found out they would have been in a lot of trouble. While the five friends were not at the Shrecky Shack, the Marauders, as they were known around school, they would get up to mischief. While at school, they found all types of secret passageways, they decided to make a map of Hogwarts. The Map gave information on how to open secret passageways, also it showed people in Hogwarts, where they were on the grounds. However, in one of their years at school they got the map taken off them.

I have wondered a lot if Dad misses his friends, we have no one in our lives, just each other. We have no family anywhere, both of my grandparents have died, Mum and Dad were only children, so no aunts or uncles and that means no cousins. However, I think there is another person in our family, I do not know why I just have a feeling that I have another carer, like a Godparent. In addition, I vaguely remember playing with a child when I was about one, before Mum died, but I cannot remember them. I have asked Dad about these people but he ends up saying it is my imagination, I do not think so. Dad does not tell me anything now, in fact, he has not told me anything in my life, he is keeping a part of my life away from me and I was going to find out one way or another.

Enough of the past, let us come back to the present. I have three important things in my life; they are really the most things I care about in life. The first thing is my Dad, since he is the only known person in my life and he did raise me as a single parent. The next thing is my ten inch holly unicorn hair wand, without it I wouldn't be able to do a lot of things, well I can't use it outside school any more, so now it's just there to remind me what I am. My final thing that is important to me is my pet barn owl Alex; he is male by the way. Even though he is an animal he is like my best friend, I can tell him everything, it is as if he understands what I am saying. I finished my breakfast and washed up then headed to my room. The clock showed half seven. I grabbed my wash bag and headed the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I had a nice long warm shower. I finished off and rapped a towel round my hair and myself, got my pyjamas and placed them into the washing basket. I brushed my teeth then grabbed my wash bag and headed back to my bedroom. When I got to my bedroom, I dried myself off and grabbed my clothes for the day, matching underwear, a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeved top, a black waistcoat, a pair of stripped socks and a pair of black converses. I got dressed and added a pair of fingerless gloves on. This is my style in the Muggle world, and I really like it. I decided not to do anything with my hair, I brushed it and I let it dried naturally. I added some eye-liner on, not too much, as I normally do. I looked into my mirror to see if I looked all right. I walked down stairs to our living room, I walked over to this box thing and turned it on, and it shows different things on there like the news for Muggle people, this was a television. I sat on an armchair. This television it is used by Muggles everywhere, it seems they cannot live without it, it is stupid in my option but I had nothing else to do. I do not know why but muggles find them entertaining, I on the other hand cannot find anything entertaining about them. How can Muggles live without magic, it's unthinkable?

While Dad and I are here staying in a muggle town we have to be like them, which I hate really much, as we have to blend in. Instead of using Robinson, we use Surly. I came up with the name when we were in a Muggle shop, I saw the word Sure on a bottle so I added the _ly_ part at the end, pointless I know, but oh well. Dad and I have lived here for three weeks and Dad loves being back, me on the other hand, I do not like it here: no new friends, no new adventures, and no new nothing! Dad says I should go out to meet the neighbourhood kids, yeah as if I would want to. One kid, Dudley, who lives next door to us, I think his name is he looks at it and me when I am walking about scares me a lot. I am just waiting to find a few people who would be my friends for who I am, maybe a best friend, and maybe a soul mate, someone who is meant for me.

However, for now I have to wait a few more weeks before I can drive to London's King Cross Station, go to platform nine and three quarters and board the Hogwarts Express and away I go to a new beginning, hopefully, a new life and an adventure of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dad told me how I get to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, for now I have to wait.


End file.
